


Together

by commandercrouton



Series: KogKag One-Shots/Drabbles [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, KogKag Secret Admirer 2021, Marriage, Mating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: The wedding night of priestess Kagome and her demon husband Kouga
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: KogKag One-Shots/Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PointyObjects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyObjects/gifts).



> Un-beta'd 
> 
> If I forgot to tag anything, please let me know!
> 
> Literally just fluffy porn

Kagome looked around the chamber, the fireplace was lit and cast a warm glow around the room. This was to be her—their—room from now on. A new wife with her new husband. A wolf demon husband with his priestess wife.

What a pair they were.

She hesitantly began to undress, loosening the silk ties that kept her green wedding dress together. Honeydew flowers fell from hidden locations in her chemise, scattering across the stone floor like snowflakes. She had no issue with her husband seeing it. She was sure he could smell them on her by the way his nose wrinkled politely as they said their vows. It was cute. Endearingly so. 

The door handle began to move as she started to slip off her dress. Freezing, she turned around to see her husband standing there, still clad in his weather attire. 

“Kouga!” she admonished. “I’m not decent.”

“Nothing I won’t see later, love,” he smirked. 

Despite their courtship lasting more than a year, the sight of his roguish smile still caused her heart to skip a beat. By the way his smile grew, it seemed he knew it as well. 

“Yes, but what of others that could be passing by? It would do us no good if they were to see your new bride in the same manner as you, on our wedding night no less.”

The teasing wiped the smirk off his face as he shut the door behind him. He would rather die before anyone would catch a glimpse of his Kagome in such an indecent state. “Anyone who would dare to gaze upon you while I breathe is destined for death. I shall see to it myself.”

“You can’t kill your servants, nor can you kill your tribe. What kind of leader would that make you?” Kagome continued, sliding off the dress completely. She stood bare in her chemise, the light illuminating her figure to her husband. 

“A leader that protects what is his,” he growled. Kagome watched as he took a menacing step forward, his fangs peaking over his bottom lip. “And make no mistake, wife, you  _ are _ mine.”

Heat blossomed in her stomach, spreading over her body as she felt his large hands grab her waist. Looking up at him, she smiled and repeated the vows they spoke to one another earlier that day. “And you are mine, from now until my last day.”

Her words calmed him, and his shoulders relaxed as he pulled her closer. 

“Are you happy, my love?” He gazed down into his wife’s beautiful gray eyes. Her skin was soft and pale enough to remind him of starlight.

“Never been happier, dearest. But, it is cold just standing in my underthings, and I do prefer to go somewhere warmer.” Kagome bit her lip as she wrapped her own arms around his waist. 

“I think I know just where you can go.” 

It was the only warning she had before Kouga lifted her up and tossed her onto their bed. Kagome’s laughter filled the chamber as her husband strode proudly to her waiting body, undressing as he walked.

It wasn’t long until he stood before her, naked as the day he was born.

Kagome fought the urge to blush as she kept her eyes strictly on her husband’s face. Her breathing grew erratic, and an overwhelming feeling of anticipation enveloped her. 

“We can wait, if you’d like,” he whispered, picking up on her emotions. Kagome took a deep breath and shook her head, reaching for his hand to pull his body against hers. 

She heard whispers of what this moment would be like, but she could never seem to get a straight answer. Some women whispered it was just fun for the men, a quick act in the hay between chores. Other women whispered it hurt briefly, before pleasure overtook their senses, sending them to another world. 

Kagome had no idea what was to happen, but she knew she would be safe and taken care of as long as it was with Kouga. 

Her husband gently placed his body over hers, her very own shield as his warmth surrounded her. Gently, his hands shook as they slowly lifted her chemise over her head and tossing it aside, revealing herself to him.

She could feel her nipples pebble in the cool air and a delicious pulsing between her thighs. 

“Kagome,” he whispered, eyes roving over her body as if she was a feast and he was a starved man. “Gods, you are beautiful.” 

He softly traced his calloused fingertips over her lips, parting them as she gasped at the sensation. His finger traveled down her neck, between her breasts, along her stomach, until it landed just before her mound. 

“Please, make me yours,” she quietly spoke, barely loud enough to break the spell. 

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like. I’m new to this as well.”

She froze, his response was not what she expected. “You have never had another?”

He shook his head. “Wolves mate for life, and that includes wolf demons.” He pulled back, examining her features. “Is that alright? Were you expecting someone with more experience?”

She cupped his face, his cheek nuzzling into the movement. “It’s perfect. We can discover this together.”

He breathed in relief and looked to his wife for permission, his hand at a standstill between her knees. Kagome barely had time to nod her assent before his hand raised and parted her thighs, exposing her innermost part for her world to see. He licked his lips, and his fangs shone dangerously. Bringing his face to her knee, he licked a hot and wet stripe along her thigh, breathing in her scent. 

“You smell…fuck I can’t describe.” 

That was the only warning she got before Kouga placed his lips on hers. 

“Kouga, no, what are you doing?” she half cried and half moaned. 

He continued to lick her mound deliciously slow before he answered. “You need to be wet before I can enter you, dearest. If you want me to stop, I will.” 

The idea of him licking her down there was too much. She never heard the human women in her village speak of this act, maybe it was a demon act? But could something that felt so good be so wrong? 

At that thought, she made up her mind. “Don’t stop, please.”

Kouga descended upon her once more, licking and sucking her hot center. Kagome could feel the edge of something wonderful, she just needed something to push her over. It was too much and not enough. Her walls clenched around nothing, and she knew she was missing something. 

“Kouga, I need—” she panted as her hips began to rub against his face. She cried out as his nose bumped against her swollen clit. 

Kouga’s member was hard and throbbing, reacting to Kagome’s delicious scent that was filling the room. He knew his turn could wait, he needed to make sure his wife was stretched enough to take him. 

With one final lick, he pulled away from her and looked at her face as he slid a finger inside her warm center. Kagome’s eyes squeezed shut and her lips were parted widely as she moaned loudly. 

Her wet cunt greedily pulled his finger inside her, and he quickly found the spot his friends spoke of that would surely drive a woman mad. Pressing against the spongy center, his tongue searched for her bundle of nerves nestled within her hair and between her lips. 

The minute Kagome arched her back off the mattress he knew he found it. Kagome entwined her fingers into his hair as he continued his ministrations. Her legs began to tense as his tongue continued the rhythm against her bud. 

“Kouga,” she gasped, “don’t stop, I—oh Gods,” she cried into the night as her body convulsed and spasmed around his finger. He could only imagine how it would feel around his cock. The thought alone caused his fangs to elongate to their full length, scraping against her center. The feeling was new and dangerous, making Kagome shudder at the feeling. She briefly wondered what it would feel like against her breasts. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, pushing himself off the mattress, and aligning his member with her now soaked center. Kagome smiled lazily and pulled him in for a kiss. His mouth was wet and he tasted of her, but she didn’t mind. His fangs pierced her lip and she pulled back sharply. “Sorry,” he murmured sheepishly.

“I’m fine, I know who I married.” She placated his worry with a soft kiss to the nose. 

In return, Kouga gave Kagome her favorite lop-sided smile. One that paired well with the love in his eyes and his confident demeanor. 

“I love you.”

“And I, you.”

The moment was perfect. Until his own appendage twitched against her thigh.

“Oh.” Her eyebrows raised, wriggling her lower half against it. “How is that supposed to fit in me?” Kagome may not have had any experience with sex, but not all of them could be this big, could they?

“You need to stop that or else my seed will be all over our furs,” he groaned against her skin.

“We can’t have that, can we?” Feeling boldened by her own release, Kagome snaked her own hand between their bodies and enclosed her hand across his hot penis. 

“Gods, Kagome.” Kouga’s voice was shocked, but she could feel the way his body pushed his member further into her grip. 

Using the last of her bravery, she lined himself up with her and pushed.

They both emitted moans of pleasure as joined together for the first time. 

Kouga could only feel the sweet ecstasy of her slick and heated center surrounding him. He was hers and she was his, completely. None have ever felt this bliss, and none ever will. He wanted to claim her again and again. His fangs scraped against her neck and she  _ whimpered _ against him as her walls pulled him in deeper. This was heaven. This was rapture. 

Kagome breathed through the movements. It hurt briefly, but she was prepared for that. She was not ready for how full she felt. It was almost as if she was about to split in half as he continued to push inside of her. Just when she thought she could take no more, her body proved her wrong, allowing her husband to enter her further. 

“Are you okay?”

Kagome nodded. 

“I’m in, just don’t move, please. You feel  _ so _ good, I don’t know how long I’ll last,” he spoke against her hair.

“I won’t, I need a moment as well. I feel so full. You filled me up.”

They both felt his cock twitch inside of her at her words. 

For a few moments, they stayed in silence. The only sound that filled the room was their breathing as they held on to one another. Kagome peppered soft kisses against his shoulder as his mouth lavished her neck. She was sure to have a bruise tomorrow, but she did not care. 

“I want to bite you, please.”

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. “Were you not?”

“I know it isn’t customary for humans to mark one another, and I did not want to pressure you.”

“Kouga, I know who I married. You had the marriage ceremony for me, and I will have the mark for—oh!”

Those were the only words she could get out before Kouga began to thrust inside of her. She raked dug her nails into his back as she lifted her feet and placed them behind him, urging him deeper inside. The motion was hypnotizing. Each thrust between them emitted sounds of wanton lust.

Kagome was surprised to feel the rising crest of the wave of pleasure once again, and she began to meet his thrusts, chasing the pleasure. 

“Touch me,” she begged, grabbing his hand and placing his finger on her clit. He rubbed her lightly in a circular motion, mimicking what he did with his tongue. “Yes, just like that,” she urged. Her cunt tightened around him, causing Kouga’s hips to stutter.

“I—Kagome I’m going to—”

That was the only warning she had before she felt two things at once: intense pleasure and intense pain.

His fangs pierced her skin as he came inside her. Coating her walls in his warm spend. The two feelings combined together were euphoric. It wasn’t a moment later before she was coming with him. 

Her cries of pleasure were sure to be heard by the guards down the hall, but she could not care. 

Kouga slowed his hips, and she could feel him soften inside of her. Delirious in pleasure, he tantalizingly pulled out from, leaving a trail of their pleasure between her thighs. The thought caused an aftershock of pleasure between her legs. 

Together, they held one another as they lay blissed in the afterglow. 

“I didn’t know it would be like this,” Kagome said. Already she could feel the evidence of their union drying.

Kouga lifted his head and placed it in his hand. “What do you mean?”

“The pleasure. We don’t really talk of sex,” she explained, rolling over and mimicking his movement.

“How else are you to learn how to please your mate?”

Kagome thought back on the minimal conversation she had. “I think the purpose of mating between humans was to produce a child. There was no emphasis on pleasure.”

He smirked, the firelight highlighting his handsome features. “Good thing you married a demon and I have no doubt we will be able to have a few pups.”

She laughed, rolling over. She missed the way his eyes roamed over her naked body before they settled on her large breasts. 

“Yes, I say it was a very good thing. Although it does make me wonder about our children? Will they be like you or me?”

Kouga kept his eyes where they settled as he answered. “They’ll be strong and handsome as their father, but smart and feisty like their mother.”

“No, I mean, will they be a demon or human? Both?”

At that, Kouga looked up at her, watching as her mind went over multiple scenarios. “Over the mountains, it is said a dog demon mated with a human, and they had a hanyou—half-demon, half-human.”

“But they’ve had a child? And he is healthy?”

He smiled. “Yes, if the rumors are true.” She seemed to relax at that statement, and his smile grew wider. “Do you already want a child?”

She blushed. “No, I was just thinking of the future is all.”

He rolled on top of her. “Don’t worry. We can always practice.” 

At his grin, Kagome laughed, reaching for the blankets to cover them both. “I need rest first, you demon.”

Kouga instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. Together they drifted off, dreaming of their future together. 

  
  
  



End file.
